Obsession
by Marota.Padfood
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO  Harry e Hermione são apenas amigos, colegas de escola... mas, quando ela começa a namorar a vida de Harry muda. Muda totalmente.
1. Começo

Olá para todos !

Essa é minha primeira fic e espero que vocês aproveitem !

**Avisos:**

**1. Contem: **Drogas, Nudez, Sexo, e Álcool

**2. Casal: **Harry/Hermione

**3. Tempo:** Universo Alternativo

**4. Escritora: **Me *-*

**5. Capa: **(link em meu profile)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Começo

_Ele estava em um beco. Sim, era mais de meia noite e ele, um garoto de dezesseis anos, se encontrava em um beco abandonado, escuro e enfumaçado, um cigarro na boca, uma garrafa de bebida forte na mão, os óculos arredondados caindo-lhe do nariz. Ele chorava. As lagrimas escorriam silenciosas por seu rosto._

_Por que? Porque eu?_, dizia ele para si mesmo em sua mente.

Ele tragou o cigarro com força e soltou a fumaça negra pelo nariz.

Ele a pediu em namoro na frente de toda a escola, se ajoelhando e depois do "sim" dela, ele a beijou. _Era para eu beijá-la. _

_Imbecil. _E pensar que um dia ele fora seu melhor amigo.

Ele tirou o cigarro na boca úmida, o substituindo pela boca arredondada da garrafa. Sua boca foi impregnada com o liquido amargo e azedo e ele engoliu, seco.

Ele estava totalmente embriagado. Sentado no chão, encostado na parede suja olhando para o pequeno pedaço a avenida, que ele via do fundo da rua estreita e sem saída, contado os minutos e as horas de diferença que um carro passava. Sua vista estava embaçada e sua coordenação só fazia levantar e abaixar a garrafa comprida.

Ele começará a beber por conta dela. Desde o começo do namoro deles.

_Aquele ruivo desgraçado._

Amanhã ele tinha aula, e então os veria novamente. Para sua infelicidade.

Seu relógio de pulso apitou. Duas horas da madrugada.

Ele largou a garrafa ao lado das outras, já vazias, ao seu lado e se levantou.

Caminhou tonto e zonzo pela pequena rua suja e, apagando o cigarro a jaqueta, o jogou o latão que dizia: Lixo. Porque não se jogava ali? Ele sabia que as drogas e a bebida não o levavam a nada... nada, mas o fazia esquecer, por minutos que seja, aquela garota...

Ele caminhou tombando pelas ruas escuras e vazias de Londres, já se imaginando debruçado do vazo sanitário colocando para fora tudo de mal que, horas atrás, colocara para dentro. Ele geralmente ficava naquele mesmo beco, curtindo a droga que experimentara em determinada noite.

Ele chegou a área nobre da cidade. As casas e apartamentos bonitos e bem feitos no centro da linda cidade o lembravam da época que morava com seus tios do outro lado da cidade. Ele dobrou uma esquina cambaleando e se segurando o muro trabalhado de uma loja. Um homem do outro lado da rua, uniformizado com terno o viu e correu em sua direção.

- Oh Meu Deus! – disse o homem, correndo na direção do garoto e o apartando para não cair. – De novo não, Harry.

- Sim cara, sabe... era para ela ficar co-mi-go. – ele se apoiou do homem, pronunciando a ultima palavra pausadamente.

Sua voz embargada e afetada pela bebida.

- O que usou hoje? – perguntou o homem, preocupado.

- Hoje?... – Harry pareceu pensar. – Sabe que nem eu sei. Eu nem perguntei o nome para rapaz que me vendeu...

- Você é louco. – disse o outro. – Vamos para sua casa.

Harry morava sozinho. Sim, dezesseis anos e morava sozinho.

Seus tios pediram, imploraram, para o juiz que, por um acaso, era amigo de seu tio Valter Dursley. Então Harry alugou um apartamento em um hotel luxuoso e, já faz oito meses, ele começou a morar sozinho. E a três meses a sua vida era assim. Já fazia três meses que ele se drogava, fumava e bebia.

Henri era o porteiro do hotel. Sempre atencioso e cuidadoso com Harry. Era ele que saia a procura de Harry a noite, não _Ron_.

- Harry? – disse Henri, que carregava o garoto para dentro do prédio.

- Hum? – respondeu ele, abrindo os olhos que jaziam fechados.

- Cara, porque você esta se maltratando desse jeito? – perguntou Henri, como um pai preocupado falando com um filho.

- Eu já te disse – tornou a falar Harry, as mãos se mexendo e fazendo gestos. – ela tinha que ficar comigo. _Comigo_.

- Não vale a pena ficar nessa situação por... – dizia Henri, mas foi cortado por Harry.

- Por ela, não é? – disse Harry. – A vá Henri, você fala isso todos os dias.

- Porque eu me preocupo com você.

Henri subiu, quase arrastando Harry pela escada até o nono andar. Não arriscaria pegar o elevador com o garoto nesse estado.

- Blá-blá-blá! – disse Harry.

Mesmo dizendo tudo isso ele sabia, que amanhã, iria agradecer Henri por fazer isso. Sempre o fazia.

- Como te deixaram morar sozinho, hein? – perguntou Henri.

- O juiz que julgou meu caso era amigo do meu tio. – disse Harry. – Então, ele ganhou.

Henri riu.

- Que injustiça. – disse ele.

- Mais uma injustiça em minha vida Henri. – Harry elevará a voz, por efeito da bebida.

- Pronto, essa é sua porta. – disse Henri. – Se comporte.

- Eu sempre faço. – disse Harry, se agarrando a porta e sorrindo.

O garoto entrou e o sorriso se extinguiu imediatamente com o baque da porta.

Seu estomago estava se revirando. E a única coisa que Harry pensou foi: banheiro.

Ele saiu correndo pelos cômodos decorados com móveis caros e lustrosos e entrou apressadamente pela primeira porta do corredor que levava ao quarto. Ele se agachou perante o vaso sanitário e despejou um líquido espesso e colorido pela boca. E assim se seguiu até que seu relógio de pulso apitou novamente: três horas da manhã.

Ele se arrastou para o box que escondia o chuveiro e ligou o aparelho. Ele se jogou no chão e deixou a água congelante encharcar suas roupas.

_Bipe._ Quadro horas da manhã e ele estava saindo do chuveiro, já sóbrio e nu.

Ele enrolou uma toalha na cintura, cobrindo as partes intimas e, com outra toalha, secava o cabelo.

Enquanto fazia isso, ele passeava pela pequena casa até chegar a varanda, onde saiu sem se dar o trabalho de colocar uma roupa.

Sua cabeça latejava e os olhos ardiam pelo efeito da droga, já passado.

Ele pendurou a toalha, na qual secava os cabelos negros nos ombros e se apoiou na grade.

Como vou encarar você amanhã?, perguntava-se ele. Sempre se perguntava.

Ela não sabia o que ele sofria... ninguém sabia. Ele conseguiu esconder de todos.

Um grupo de garotas adolescentes passou pela rua escura, lá embaixo. Elas assoviaram para ele. Ele podia ser um drogado, mas ainda era bonito. Lindo ou, em outras palavras: um gatinho.

Ele parecia com o pai. Ficava se comparando com ele em fotografias. Exceto os olhos... seus olhos, ele sabia, eram idênticos aos de sua mãe.

Seus pais morreram em um terrível acidente, um incêndio, quando ele tinha um ano de idade. Então ele fora morar com os tios, a única família viva, até encontrar o padrinho, que morrera ano passado. Mais um motivo para ele entrar nas drogas... mas, era mais por ela mesmo.

Sempre gostara dela, desde quando se conheceram. Eram ela, ele e Ron.

_Ron..._ ele cuspia esse nome.

O que fazer agora?, disse ele a ele mesmo.

Sim, ele conversava muito sozinho... sempre dizia: "Nunca estou sozinho." Ele fazia de sua mente uma pessoa, seu coração outra e seu corpo outra. Uma pessoa ele estragava: o corpo, outra pertencia a ela: o coração e, a outra, ele fazia o possível para ser dele.

Ajeitou os óculos.

Essa dor de cabeça...

Ele aspirou o ar pesado da madrugada e entrou em sua sala, se jogando no sofá enfrente da televisão de plasma. Ele encostou a cabeça das costas do sofá de couro preto e fechou os olhos. Adormeceu instantaneamente e sonhou com ela.

Hermione Granger.

* * *

Review ?


	2. O Encontro

Olá todos !

Esta aqui mais um capitulo da fic, espero que gostem. Até !

Enjoy !

* * *

O Encontro

Ele abriu os olhos de súbito. Estava jogado no sofá e, ainda por cima, tinha sonhado com ela de novo. E não eram sonhos normais... eram sonhos bem, hum... quentes.

Dirigiu o olhar para o famoso relógio de pulso que marcava 7h15min AM.

Tombou a cabeça para trás novamente, suspirando.

Acho que ainda dá para dar uma passadinha no clube, pensou ele.

Harry nadava. E muito bem.

Ele se levantou olhando para o próprio corpo, coberto somente com uma toalha e caminhou para seu quarto.

Os pais de Harry, quando morreram, o deixaram uma pequena fortuna. Que ele tinha muito respeito, mas não se segurar na loja de moveis quando comprou tudo para seu apartamento. Ele escolheu tudo do bom e do melhor.

Colou uma roupa simples... sempre se vestia simples. Uma calça jeans, uma camiseta três quartos listrada de azul e seu velho par de all-star preto. Ajeitou o óculos redondo mais rente aos olhos, precisava mesmo trocar aquela armação.

Jogou, em sua mochila escolar, uma sunga. Saindo do quarto, e depois, do apartamento.

Caminhou cantarolando uma música para o elevador.

Quem o olhasse via somente um adolescente de aparência feliz. Nunca imaginaria tudo o que ele passou, ou passa.

- Henri! – disse ele, quando chegou ao térreo.

- Olha só quem acordou! – disse o homem, apertando a mão de Harry. – Acordou sedo hoje, hein?

- Resolvi nadar um pouco. – disse Harry, parando para conversar com o amigo. – E, apropósito, obrigada de novo Henri. Você é um amigão. Obrigada por ontem a noite.

- Não agradeça. – disse Henri. – Seu padrinho, antes de morrer é claro, me incumbiu de cuidar de você, não foi?

- Foi. Ele só não esperou que cumprisse isso. – disse Harry sorrindo, apertando a mão do amigo novamente, em um gesto de despedida. – Até mais cara!

- Até! Se cuida!

- Eu sempre faço.

E assim Harry caminhou pelas ruas, já cheias, de Londres. Desfrutando o sol que a linda cidade lhe oferecia até chegar ao clube.

- Fala Harry! – todos os conheciam e o cumprimentavam.

- Fala Will, acabou de abrir? – perguntou Harry ao homem em frente de um portão grande que tava entrada para umas quadras.

- Já faz um tempo, pode entrar!

Harry caminhou assoviando pelos corredores entre as quadras, até o vestiário, onde colocou a sunga vermelha e caiu em uma piscina.

- Oi Harry! – disse uma menina, encostada no ladrilho.

- Ginny, como vai? – perguntou ele.

Ela se aproximou, sempre gostará dele.

- Bem, obrigada. E você?

- Ótimo. – mentiu ele.

Não era bom encontrar a irmã de seu _melhor amigo_ vigiando os lugares que ele sempre ia. Ela gostava dele, e ele sabia.

- Nadando a essa hora da manhã? – disse ela, puxando assunto.

- Pois é. Eu adoro nadar de manhã. – respondeu ele, abrindo um sorriso.

As pernas dela estremeceram, e ela suspirou.

- É, eu também.

- Que bom. – disse ele. – Quer me acompanhar? Vou dar umas voltas andando na piscina.

- Claro. – concordou ela, esperançosa. – Então, como foi a noite?

- Dormi muito bem. – mentiu novamente ele. – E o Ron, como vai?

- Eu o convidei para vir, mas ele ficou dormindo. – disse ela.

- É. Ele nunca foi muito matinal. – disse Harry.

Ele odiava Ron, mesmo. Mas, nunca falara nada, sempre agia e o deixava agir como amigo. _Melhores amigos_.

- Verdade. – respondeu ela, passando as mãos pelos lindos cabelos ruivos.

Ginny era muito bonita. _Muito_ bonita mesmo.

- E a Hermione? – perguntou Harry, descontraído.

- Aaah, tá sempre lá em casa. – disse Ginny. – O que não é uma coisa ruim. Ela me ajuda com as provas e ajuda minha mãe, mas eu acho que ela e o Ron não combinam... eles não agem como namorados.

- Sério? – Harry parecera mais interessado na conversa agora.

- Sério. – disse Ginny, destrambelhando a falar. – Ela nem sobe muito para o quarto dele, quando eles saem juntos geralmente, me chamam para ir junto, e quando vou eu e Mione conversamos animadamente enquanto Ron nos observa. Eles não, tipo, _nasceram um para o outro_.

- Aaah... e sua mãe como está? – mudou de assunto.

Não suportava ficar conversando sobre seus melhores amigos, mesmo que eles não estejam muito bem com o namoro. Mesmo assim, eles ainda estavam namorando.

E ele e Ginny ficaram conversando sobre a escola.

- O Prof. Snape deu um bocado de lição de matemática, não acha? – começou Ginny. – Eu vi o Ron comentando isso com a Mione.

- Pois é. – respondeu Harry. – Muito. E eu nem fiz metade direito.

Depois ele foi nadar de verdade. Convidou Ginny, mas ela preferiu ficar somente olhando na borda da piscina.

Ginny observava ele bater os braços na água cristalina.

Como é lindo, pensava ela.

Ela sempre fora apaixonada por ele desde que Ron chegou em casa falando de seu novo amiginho: Harry Potter.

Ela já se apaixonara pelo nome. Ele era sempre tão gentil com ela, a tratava com ninguém o fazia, alem de adorar seus pais. Coisa que, hoje em dia, era muito difícil um namorado descente fazer. Mas, eles não namoravam... nunca rolou nem um beijo. Mas ela não desistiria fácil, não mesmo.

O relógio dele apitou de novo. 8h AM.

- Droga. – pronunciou se aproximando de Ginny. – Estou atrasado, quer dizer, estamos atrasados. A aula começa as oito e quinze!

Eles saíram correndo da piscina e entraram no vestiário.

Harry tonou um banho rápido e colocou-se novamente em suas roupas.

Ele saiu do vestiário todo afobado e encontrou Ginny o esperando, vestindo uma jeans e uma camiseta de sem manga rosa, com sua mochila pendurada do ombro.

- Vamos! – disse ela a ele.

Eles seguiram caminhando rápido pelas ruas, até chegar à grande escola cheia de alunos.

Ele olhou no relógio.

- O sinal já bateu, vou para minha sala. – disse Harry, depositando um beijo carinhoso da bochecha da ruiva, que corou.

- Até mais. – disse ela.

Ele subiu correndo as escadas da escola empertigada de gente, não cumprimentando quem dirigia um "Bom dia, Harry!" para ele.

_Toc-toc_, bateu na porta da classe de Biologia.

- Quem? – ouviu a voz da Prof. Sprout.

- Sou eu professora. – disse Harry. – Abrindo a porta e se mostrando.

- Aaah sim, Potter. – disse ela, simpática. – Entre, entre.

Ele se encaminhou para a primeira cadeira vazia que viu, atrás de Dino Thomas.

- Fala Harry. – cumprimentou Dino.

Harry o cumprimentou de volta e olhou em volta. Encontrando Ron, acenando para ele e depois... ela.

Ela sorria para ele, como se dissesse: "Atrasado de novo seu preguiçoso!".

Ele sorriu de volta e voltou os olhos para a professora que explicava a frente da classe, embora sua atenção tenha ficado com a garota risonha atrás de Ron.

- Agora vamos trabalhar diferente. – disse a Prof. Sprout. – O que vocês acham de fazer trios e classificar as células da pagina cinqüenta de quatro de seus livros.

A classe se juntou em pequenos grupinhos e Harry arrastou uma cadeira para perto da dos amigos.

- Atrasado de novo seu preguiçoso! – repreendeu Hermione, quando ele se sentou.

- Eu sabia que você ia falar isso. – disse ele a ela.

- Vamos começar aqui. – disse Ron. – Aqui, pagina vinte quatro, certo?

- Cinqüenta e quadro. – disseram Harry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Nós rimos e começamos a trabalhar.

Harry disfarçava os olhares que dava para a garota do grupo, que mascava um chiclete e anotava coisas em uma folha com o nome dos três. Ele a olhava pelo canto dos olhos, mas nem imaginava que ela fazia o mesmo.

- Você é demais, Mione. – disse Ron, que observava a namorada escrever tudo o que precisavam.

Ela era a sabe-tudo na classe, e todos a adoravam por isso.

Ela dirigia olhares escondidos para o garoto que mexia com os próprios cabelos, sem parar. Eles cresceram juntos... eram amigos, irmãos... não, isso não entrava na cabeça dela. E isso foi um dos motivos que ela aceitou o pedido de Ron, porque não entrava na cabeça dela que ela tinha dois melhores amigos e não sentia atração por nenhum... daí começou a prestar mais atenção e descobriu um interesse, mas pensou que fosse com Ron, o que não era e ela, agora, sabia. Quem estava lá com ela quando seu pai sofreu um acidente era Harry, não Ron. Onde estava Ron? Viajando com a família. Era Harry que estava lá quando ela precisava de um ombro para chorar. Era Harry que vinha correndo no meio da noite se ela ligasse porque não estava se sentindo legal para ficar sozinha... era ele, tudo ele. Não Ron.

- Pronto. – disse ela, se levantando com a folha na mão e entregando para a professora.

- Parabéns Srta. Granger. – disse a professora, passando os olhos pela folha e sorrindo.

Ela voltou para os garotos.

- Porque você não sai mais conosco de noite, Harry? – perguntou Ron, para ele.

- Verdade Harry, por quê? – disse ela.

- Aaah, ando muito cansado. – mentiu Harry, não encarando a garota.

- Eu queria sair hoje a noite. – disse Hermione. - Vamos? Digo, nós três?

- Séria ótimo. – disse Ron. - Harry?

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Hoje à noite, como todas as outras, ele tinha o seu compromisso com o beco e com uma seringa.

- Acho que vai ser bom sair da rotina. – disse ele, por fim.

Hermione abriu um sorriso.

Finalmente, depois de três meses, eles sairiam juntos.

- Ótimo. – disse Ron. – Vamos onde?

- Vamos aos Três Vassouras. – sugeriu a garota. – É um ótimo barzinho.

- Pode ser. – disse Harry. – Eu passo pegar Hermione e depois seguimos para sua casa Ron. Quero ver como seus pais estão.

- Perfeito. – concordou Ron.

A aula acabou, com um sinal os avisando e eles seguiram, juntos, para a aula de Matemática.

- Fizeram o dever? – perguntou Hermione, ao lado de Harry e Ron no corredor.

- Eu fiz. – disse Ron.

- Eu... bem... – começou Harry, passando as mãos pelos cabelos novamente.

- Seu preguiçoso! – disse a garota batendo no braço do garoto. – Snape vai te matar.

Ele riu e entrou na sala.

A assim a aula passou, ou melhor, as aulas passaram e o sinal do finalizar das aulas soou.

- Finalmente! – comemorou Ron, passando o braço pela cintura de Hermione, enquanto desciam as escadas.

A garota ficou meio desconfortável com isso e Ron, reparando, tirou o braço.

Eles foram para o pátio descoberto da escola, onde se encontraram com Ginny e seus amigos.

- Oi Luna! – disse Hermione. – Oi Neville, nem te vi na sala hoje.

- Eu estava do outro lado. – disse Neville. – Fala Harry!

- Oi cara. – Harry apertou a mão do amigo.

- Hoje eu encontrei Harry no clube, não é Harry? – disse Ginny se aproximando dele.

- Verdade. – concordou Harry.

Ginny roçava a mão de Harry com a sua.

Um tremor passou pelo corpo de Hermione quando ela observou a cena.

- Nós finalmente conseguimos fazer Harry sair da toca. – comentou Ron. – Ele vai sair conosco hoje. Comigo e com a Mione.

- Sério? – disse Luna, sua voz despreocupada.

- Sério. – disse Hermione, forçando um sorriso de ante a cena de Ginny e Harry.

- Verdade? – comentou Ginny. – Posso ir?

Hermione quase gritou um _não_, mas se conteve.

- Daí nós podemos sair, tipo... em casais. – continuou ela. – O que acham?

- Pode ser. – disse Ron. – O que você acha Harry?

Hermione dirigiu o olhar para o amigo.

- Sei lá. – disse ele. – Pode ser.

Ginny comemorou com um sorriso.

- Isso é um encontro? – perguntou ela.

Harry pensou. Não tinha certeza se queria uma companheira.

- Podemos ir como amigos. – disse Harry, pegando a mão da garota carinhosamente. Mas, logo a soltando.

O sorriso de Ginny vacilou um pouco, mas ela não desistiria tão fácil.

Uma música soou do bolso de Harry. A música era "Lost" do Coldplay.

- Meu celular. – disse Harry, o pegando e vendo que o número não era identificado. - Alô?

- _Quem fala?_

- Pergunto o mesmo. – disse Harry.

- _Escuta aqui playboyzinho._ – disse a voz. – _É você que encomendou uma mercadoria média de heroína?_

Harry olhou para os lados, certificando-se que ninguém ouvira.

- Sim. – sussurrou Harry.

- _Preciso saber seu nome. _

Harry olhou em volta novamente.

- O que foi Harry? – perguntou Ron.

Harry levantou uma mão, sem final para Ron esperar e saiu andando para longe do alcance dele.

Hermione ficou desconfiada.

- É Harry. – disse Harry, quando chegou ao banheiro masculino. – Harry Potter.

- _Ok Harry. Vai ser trezentos dólares._ – disse a voz no aparelho.

- Ok, eu vou buscar amanhã a noite. – disse Harry. – Hoje eu não vou sair.

- _Certo, sua mercadoria esta te esperando. Até mais playboy._

Então desligou.

Harry tomou fôlego e saiu, caminhando novamente para junto dos amigos.

- Quem era? – perguntou Ginny.

- Um... amigo. – disse Harry.

Mas Hermione percebeu que tinha algo errado.

- Certo. – disse Ginny. – Então hoje às seis da tarde você passa lá em casa, Harry?

- Passo. Mas primeiro eu pego a Mione, combinado? – perguntou Harry.

- Combinado. – disse Ron. – Espero vocês dois lá em casa. Vamos Ginny, hora de ir embora.

Ginny deu um beijo de despedida da bochecha de Harry e Ron beijou Hermione nos lábios. As mãos de Harry se fecharam em punhos, prontas para quebrem a cara de Ron, mas se conteve.

- Até mais Mione. – disse ele. – Tchau.

Então ele e a irmã se foram.

- Vou indo também. – disse Luna. – Meu pai chegou. Tchau.

Então ficaram somente Harry, Hermione e Neville.

- Porque se atrasou pra aula Harry? – perguntou Neville

- Eu fui nadar. – respondeu ele, tentando relaxar. – Encontrei Ginny no clube e ficamos conversando.

- Você e a Ginny estão bem... íntimos, não acha? – disse Neville.

- O quê? – disse Harry. – Não. Ela é como uma irmã para mim, imagina se vai rolar alguma coisa. Não...

Hermione soltou o ar que tinha preso.

- Bem, acho que vou indo. – disse ela.

- Quer companhia? – perguntou Harry imediatamente.

- Seria ótimo. – disse ela, abrindo um sorriso. – Até mais Neville.

- Até. – despediu-se ele.

Então Harry e Hermione começaram a caminhar juntos, lado a lado.

- Hoje esta um sol bom, não acha? – disse Harry, sem jeito colocando as mãos dentro do bolso da calça.

- Esta mesmo. – disse ela observando o céu. – Esta um bom dia para nadar.

O garoto assentiu.

- Harry... – começou ela. – Fale sério comigo, o que esta acontecendo? Eu estou achando você muito tenso.

- Aaah, é que eu recebi um telefonema do meu primo. – começou ele, o que não era mentira.

Duda, seu primo, tinha o ligado querendo saber se estava tudo bem. Ele mudara muito. Harry viu isso quando ele estava se preparando para sair da casa de seus tios. Duda tinha sido muito simpático e até disse a ele que foi uma experiência ótima morar com ele, desde então ele o ligava uma vez por mês falando que estava a disposição para tudo. Harry sabia que ele tinha mesmo mudado, mas ainda não tinha acostumado com a idéia.

- Sério? – disse Hermione, surpresa. – Eu sei que não é essa a causa de sua tensão, mas... você sabe que pode falar comigo, não é? Pode contar comigo pra tudo.

- Sei. Claro que sei. – disse Harry, a olhando.

_Tão linda_, pensou ele.

Eles continuaram caminhando até chegarem a uma grande mansão.

- Eu fico por aqui. – disse ela, parando.

- Ok. – disse ele, apoiando-se no portão de grades. – Te vejo as seis?

- Claro. – ela depositou um beijo um pouco demorado demais na bochecha do rapaz. – As seis.

Então ela entrou e Harry a observou, por trás das grades, atravessar o quintal e entrar em casa.

Ele suspirou, passando a mão levemente por onde a boca dela tocara sua pele.

Saiu andando á caminho de sua casa, sorrindo.

* * *

Review ?


End file.
